


Huxloween 2017

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Horror, Huxloween, M/M, Smut, every chapter is a new adventure just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin
Summary: Spooky, cute, and smutty all in one place for you to enjoy! This is a compilation of all my Huxloween prompt fills. Some (most, let's be real) Modern AU, some canon verse, some assorted AUs. Appropriate warnings in each chapter so you can skip the things you don't like.





	1. Unsolved Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply

It had been 4 months since Hux had disappeared. One day he just stopped showing up to school. At first Ben thought he was just sick and had gone over to sneak in through the window of Hux’s room. When he’d jimmied it open and snuck through, the room had been empty. He’d packed a thermos of chicken soup his mom had made and he sat on the edge of Hux’s neatly made bed with the container in his lap, waiting for him to return. He had waited for 2 hours before he heard muffled conversation from downstairs. He could hear Hux’s father and stepmother speaking and a third voice he didn’t recognize. When he had heard footsteps on the stairs he’d set the thermos on Hux’s nightstand and slipped back out the window. He turned to sneak into the woods and that’s when he noticed the cop car.

 

Something was wrong. Something had happened to Hux. Ben’s mind started supplying every horrible thing that could have happened to his best friend. Maybe he got kidnapped. Maybe he was killed. Maybe he ran away and didn’t even tell Ben because he didn’t care about being friends with him anymore. No. He was being ridiculous. Hux wouldn’t do that. But something had happened. And he was going to find out what it was.


	2. Corn Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some language

“It’ll be fun!” Ben insisted.

 

Hux, however, was not convinced. “Walking around in a dark, muddy corn field is fun to you?”

 

Ben put on his most charming grin. “With you it would be.” He honest to god batted his eyelashes. Hux groaned and gave up trying to get out of it. He grabbed Ben’s sweatshirt that was thrown across the back of the couch and slipped it on, his slim figure drowned in the garment. “Fine. I’m taking this though.” Ben smiled as he watched Hux walk towards the door and try to subtly snuggle his face into the worn fabric.

 

When they reached the corn maze the sun was beginning to set. They walked side by side and Ben wrapped an arm around Hux, pulling him close to his side. Hux went willingly. It wasn’t unusual for him to be cold. His lithe body didn’t hold heat well like Ben’s. They walked like that for a while before Hux began to feel thoroughly disoriented. The darkness didn’t do anything to help. To top it off, he kept hearing rustling sounds that he was sure didn’t have anything to do with other maze-goers. He pulled out his phone and turned in the flashlight so he could see and very nearly dropped it in the mud when the light illuminated a crouched figure several feet ahead of them on the path.

 

The figure turned it’s head and Hux shrieked in surprise and fear when he saw it had a bloodied scarecrow’s face. He darted behind Ben and pushed him ahead as a human shield, but something grabbed his shoulder and he whirled around and tugged and Ben’s jacket, trying to drag him along.

 

“BEN! WHAT THE FUCK!?” He couldn’t hold back his rage when he saw Ben was laughing.

 

“Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention it was a haunted corn maze?”

 

“Fuck you,” he grumbled but tucked himself under Ben’s arm and into his side.

 

“You were gonna sacrifice me,” Ben pouted.

 

“Serves you right for nearly giving me a heart attack.”

 

“C'mon. Let’s find our way out of here. It’s cold. I’ll make spiked cocoa.” Hux perked up at the sound of that and took hold of Ben’s hand. Ben kissed the top of his head and turned down a new path just in time to avoid a zombie that emerged from the ears of corn to surprise another unsuspecting couple. The chainsaw murderer up ahead though? There probably wasn’t any avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	3. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic sexual content, language, major character death, implied suicide, non-con, and religious content (detailed warnings in the end notes)

Ren had come back to the confessional several times. Each time he’d used that plush mouth to get Hux off in the tiny booth. The old woman hadn’t returned since Hux so rudely dismissed her after giving her a truly half-assed absolution. He was glad for it. He wasn't sure he could look her in the eye after what she had heard. And what she’d heard was the filthy sounds of Ren taking Hux’s cock as far down his throat as he could.

 

Lately though, Hux had become concerned. Ren was acting…strange. It seemed that sometimes in the middle of their rendezvous, he’d become confused. He never got the chance to say more than a few words before he was back to moaning around Hux’s cock but it had Hux concerned all the same. So when he’d thrown himself to the floor, staring up at Hux in horror and confusion, Hux knew something was wrong.

 

“F-father Hux?!” Ren looked up at Hux, wiping spit and precome off his mouth and chin.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Hux demanded. He was growing more afraid by the minute.

 

“He…how often have I been doing this?” Hux could see the younger man was distraught. “Oh my God I’m going to hell,” he cried. A sinister grin overtook his face. “Yes, you are, sweet Ben. You think God will forgive you for blowing Father Hux every day? Ha! I’ll make sure you get to hell nice and safe. You’ll be sucking cock forever down there, filthy slut.”

 

Hux’s eyes widened. He understood now. This man who’d been coming to him wasn’t a man at all. Ren was a demon possessing the body of an innocent man from the village, one whom Hux didn’t know. He’d put Ben in jeopardy by getting caught up with Ren and not recognizing the signs of possession sooner.

 

“Want me to suck you, Father? Nobody has to know. I just loveeee the way you moan for me,” he made a show of imitating Hux’s embarrassing vocalizations. “Such a slut, letting a stranger get on his knees for you. You’re filthy, sinful, disgusting,” he rubbed his face against Hux’s crotch. “I love it.”

 

Hux slapped him back. “In the name of God, get away from me!”

 

“That’s not what you said last week. What was it? Oh, yes. ‘Oh Ren, oh please, please, please! Fuck me!’” His voice came out in a perfect mimic of Hux’s own and Hux recoiled in shock.

 

“No one can save you, father. You’re mine. As much as you want to think otherwise. But remember, Ben will always be around to get you off. You’ll burn together. But don’t worry, it’ll be fun,” and with that he reached up to delicately cup Hux’s horrified face only to jerk his hands, swiftly snapping Hux’s neck, killing him instantly.

 

“Now, Ben, you’ll need to turn yourself in to the authorities. Your prints are all over the place. They’ll kill you for what you’ve done. And if they don’t, well, I’ll make short work of it,” he said aloud to the empty room before he retreated inside and let the horrified and frightened Ben resurface.

 

When Ben awoke to find Father Hux’s head at a disturbing and unnatural angle, he fell back on his hands, scrambling to get away from the body. He was sobbing and shaking and he didn’t know what to do. He could still feel Ren in the back of his mind. If he was going to die, he was going to die on his own terms. The next time he left this church it would be in a body bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priest!Hux/Demon!Kylo AU, Ben is possessed by a demon (Ren) and therefore is unable to consent to the sexual acts being performed with Hux, Ren kills Hux by breaking his neck, Ben decides to kill himself rather then let Ren kill him
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	4. Hall of Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language and horror themes

“We shouldn’t be here,” Hux said even as he followed Kylo through the hole in the fence and into the abandoned amusement park.

“It’ll be fine. We’re just gonna have a look around.”

“Just for a few minutes. I don’t like this.” Hux gripped his flashlight tighter.

They made their way through the weeds and cracked pavement towards the rusted and decaying attractions. Roller coasters with rotting wooden supports loomed like mountains just a bit farther beyond. There were smaller rides that had been partially disassembled, probably to keep kids from sneaking in and playing around on them. Hux knew this wasn’t a good idea but he liked Kylo too much to let him go alone.

“Look, the hall of mirrors! Let’s go.” He grabbed Hux’s hand and pulled him up the rotting wooden stairs and into the dark of the mirror maze.

Hux’s stomach flipped when Kylo took his hand and he thought maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. That was until he stepped into the room full of mirrors. It was horrifying. Everywhere he looked there were slightly off versions of he and Kylo. Small details were wrong, details that a mirror shouldn’t be able to distort.

“Ky, I want to leave,” he said quietly, afraid someone would hear them if he spoke louder.

“Just a few minutes, you promised. Then we’ll leave.” Kylo squeezed his hand. Hux knew Kylo was probably taking advantage of the crush Hux had on him but he played right into it. “I want to try something.”

“What?” Hux asked.

“Bloody Mary.”

“Kylo, don’t.”

“Bloody Mary.”

“Stop it, please!” Hux tugged at Kylo’s hand, trying to urge him in the direction of the door.

“Bloody Mary.” Kylo looked around and laughed quietly. “You should see your face.”

The color drained from Hux’s cheeks as he stared at a mirror behind Kylo. Something was moving. Something was coming out.

“Kylo, now, we have to get out now!” Hux begged and pointed at the horribly warped thing crawling out of the mirror. Kylo turned to see what he was pointing at.

“Oh, fuck!” He started backing up, crushing Hux’s hand in his own. The thing was stretched, her torso longer than it should have been with a neck that crooked at a horrible angle. Her arms were long and her fingers were spindly and grotesque. She dragged herself by the arms, her legs too stunted and short to carry the rest of her extended body.

“What the FUCK! Nononono, we gotta get out of here!” Kylo was panicking. They’d lost track of the entrance they had come through. All they could see was Mary coming at them from every angle, her contorted figure dragging across the worn floor of the hall of mirrors.

“Where’s the door?! KYLO! Where’s the door?” Hux was close to tears, thinking about how Bloody Mary was going to kill them in this stupid abandoned fairground that he’d only come to because he wanted to be alone with Kylo because he had been pining after him for months and was just hoping he’d get kissed.

Kylo was pulling him along, running and looking for the exit. Ahead, he saw what looked like moonlight streaming into the hall. He tugged Hux forward and into the night, panting and shaking as he dropped to his knees and pulled Hux down too. He clung to Hux, hugging him and pressing his face into Hux’s shoulder.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, oh fuck. Was that real?” he asked, voice shaking.

“I- I don’t…I saw it too. I think it was. I want to leave, Kylo. Please.”

Kylo nodded. “Yeah. Fuck, yeah me too.”

Hux raised his head from where he’d hid it against Kylo’s chest. “Shit!” He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Kylo by the jacket and hauling him up too. The thing had crawled its way out of the hall of mirrors and was now making its way toward them, long arms bent at right angles reaching out to drag its long body forward.

They sprinted back to the car, skidding on the rocky pavement as they slipped through the hole in the fence. They slammed the doors and gasped for breath. Kylo stomped on the accelerator and they peeled out of the parking lot.

When they got back to Kylo’s apartment, Kylo covered all the mirrors with sheets. He was still shaking and he sat down on the couch. Hux sat down on the edge of the couch a short distance away from him. Suddenly, Kylo was pulling him into his arms, crushing him in a hug.

“I could have lost you,” he said so quietly that Hux wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. Kylo’s hand rubbed up and down his back while his other arm wrapped tight around his waist. Hux was in shock, both from the events that had transpired at the fairground and because Kylo seemed genuinely upset that he could have lost Hux.

“I thought I was gonna lose you, too,” he confessed.

“I’m sorry I was so stupid. I thought it was just a dumb legend. I thought we’d have a good laugh about it. I put you in danger.” Kylo was trembling and Hux could have sworn he felt tears soaking into his shirt. Kylo sniffed. “I guess now’s a really bad time to tell you that I’ve liked you for a long time, isn’t it?”

Hux laughed. “Only if it’s a bad time for me to tell you the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	5. Cults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief language

“Ren, what is it that you…do with those masked friends of yours?” Hux asked as yet another masked and cloaked figure entered their apartment. Hux was sitting on the couch, trying to read his book but the doorbell kept ringing announcing the arrival of more of Kylo’s followers. That was the only word Hux had for them.

“It’s a ceremony, Hux. I’ve told you.”

“But what do you do? It seems so secretive.”

“If you want to know, come and find out. We’re always accepting new Knights. We’ll show you what it’s about. The Force works in mysterious ways, Hux. I think it’s bringing you to us.” Kylo said.

Hux scoffed. “That’s absurd.”

“Just come see what it is.” Kylo touched his shoulder and then headed off towards his room.

…

Hours later, Hux got curious. He set his book down and made his way to Kylo’s room. The door was shut but he’d been told he could come in when he’d talked to Kylo earlier so he figured it would be okay. He opened it and stared at the sight before him. Six figures in black masks and robes surrounded Kylo. They were all knelt over his body, hands linked and clearly in some kind of deep trance-like meditation. Kylo’s body was hovering several inches off the floor, unmoving.

“Wha- what the fuck?” Hux whispered.

Kylo’s eyes opened and he stared at Hux. “Welcome to the Knights of Ren. Feel the Force surround you. Let it in.”

“How are you doing that?” He waved his hands over Ren, feeling for some kind of invisible wire holding him up.

“It’s the Force. It moves through all of us. Even you.” He stretched out his hand and Hux felt his feet leave the floor.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Hux shouted, his voice rising in pitch with fear. Kylo obliged, gently setting him down.

“We won’t hurt you. We’re only trying to gain power through the Force. It holds the power to create,” with a flourish of his hand, a flower appeared in his hand and he held it out to Hux. “And the power to destroy.” The flower turned to ash in Hux’s palm.

Hux couldn’t help but be afraid but also horribly intrigued. It was fascinating and frightening. He had never seen anything like this.

“Sit. You can learn more simply by watching.” Kylo’s voice was in his head.

Hux was so stunning that he dropped to his knees and stared unblinking at the scene before him. He’d never understand how his weird roommate got him to do this, but he had and now he couldn’t go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	6. Bonfire Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

“Did you get the hard ciders when you were at the store?” Hux called down the hall where he heard Kylo putting groceries away.

“Yes,” Kylo called back. “And I bought s'mores stuff too!”

Hux laughed quietly. Kylo could get excited about the smallest things. It really was endearing. Hux adjusted the knitted hat he was wearing until it was just right and then grabbed his scarf from where it was draped over the bed and went out to the kitchen.

“Aww look at you, babe! You look so warm!” Kylo cooed at him, grabbing Hux’s denim clad ass and pulling him into a hug.

“Kylo! You’re messing up my outfit,” he whined, but only partially seriously. He tucked his head under Kylo’s chin and snuggled closer.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Kylo released him and straightened his hat so it was perfect again and then took his hand and grabbed the bag of snacks and drinks in the other. Together the made their way down the steps of their apartment building and out into the chilly night.

Phasma’s place was only 15 minutes away but it was like a whole different place. It was far enough into the countryside that the night was dark and quiet, lacking the sounds associated with the town. The stars shown brighter and thousands of them filled the sky. As Kylo drove he could make out the dot of bright orange light that signified their approach to Phasma’s house. The fire was already blazing when the pulled into the drive.

“Hux! Kylo! You made it!” Phasma cried as they got out of the car, hugging each of them while trying not to spill her beer.

“Wouldn’t miss it, Phas,” Kylo smiled.

She showed them to the fire where everyone was gathered, drinking and eating snacks. They found an unoccupied log and sat down, Kylo pulling Hux close and Hux cuddling into Kylo’s side. He cracked a hard cider and handed it to Hux and then opened on for himself before downing a good portion of it in a few gulps.

“It’s cold tonight,” Kylo said as he popped a marshmallow out of the bag and skewered it before holding it directly in the fire.

“Kylo! It’ll burn!”

“That’s exactly the point, Hux. I like the burnt ones.” He blew out the marshmallow and squished it between two graham crackers causing the chared crust to crack and melted marshmallow to ooze out.

Hux was a s'more perfectionist. Each marshmallow took him forever to cook since he held it farther away to ensure it was turning golden brown instead of black. When he was finally satisfied, he assembled his sandwich and took a bite, letting out a him of happiness at the taste.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Kylo kissed him again. “Phasma’s parties used to be so lonely without you.”

“And I used to be even lonelier.” He wrapped his arms around Kylo. “I’m glad that’s changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	7. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mild self-image issues

Hux had never thought of himself as particularly attractive. He supposed some of his features were alright, but as a whole, he found he was often too thin, too pale, too orange. So when Kylo said Hux was beautiful, he knew it had to be a lie.

“You’re just saying that to trick me into giving you whatever it is you want,” Hux said, swallowing the lump in his throat as Kylo caressed his cheek.

“What? No, Hux, I just think you’re-”

“Enough! I don’t want to be mocked anymore!”

“Hux, I’m not…I-”

But Hux was already leaving. Kylo felt terrible. He didn’t know who had hurt Hux like that, but he was going to kill them if he ever found out. He’d confront Hux and make him understand that this wasn’t a trick or a joke, but now he had to contend with the rising fear that Hux wouldn’t believe anything he said anyway. He didn’t want to lose the tentative thing growing between them.

He arrived at Hux’s quarters after he knew Hux’s shift was over and buzzed to be let in. He was surprised when the door slid open. He walked in and found Hux sitting on the low sofa in the living area. He looked distressed.

“Why did you say that?” Hux sounded broken.

“Because it’s how I feel. It’s what I think of you,” Kylo said as he approached Hux and knelt before him. He reached for his hand before remembering his gloves and removing them so he could hold Hux’s hand in his own, skin to skin.

“What do you want?”

“I just want to make you happy, Hux.” Kylo said, then, “Armitage, please.” He was stroking Hux’s cheek again. Hux made a choked sound and stared into his lap. The way Kylo kissed him then made him sure that this wasn’t a trick. This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at @kyluxtrashbin


	8. Fall Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

It was getting chilly outside but Hux was still determined to sit on the porch and read his book. He reasoned that he needed the fresh air, even if it was making his hands so cold that his fingers felt numb. He would just finish this chapter and then he’d go in. A gust of wind sent a shower of red maple leaves swirling out of the trees. Maybe he’d just go in now. Even his oversized thick sweater wasn’t keeping the chill out.

Inside, Kylo was preparing hot cocoa with a (frankly ridiculous) amount of marshmallows. When Hux entered the kitchen, shivering and pink-cheeked, Kylo immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“It’s too cold to be out there,” Kylo said. Hux nodded. “Why don’t you come sit on the couch with me and have some cocoa and read your book? I’ll get a blanket and you’ll be nice and warm.”

“Sounds nice,” Hux said softly, his cheek pressed against Kylo’s chest. He wasn’t sure how Kylo stayed so warm. He seemed to radiate heat.

Kylo went to get their biggest blanket and came back to sit on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and Hux curled into his side eagerly. Kylo spread the blanket over them, brushed Hux’s hair out of his eyes and leaned down to kiss him softly. Hux closed his eyes and smiled.

Hux didn’t touch his book again. It wasn’t his fault. Kylo was just so warm and inviting that he couldn’t help but doze off with his head pillowed on Kylo’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	9. Ghost Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language

“What the fuck was that?!”

“Probably, like, a demon or something.”

“You said this place wasn’t haunted!”

“Yeah, I lied. It’s really fucking haunted.”

“Kylo, you absolute SHIT!”

“Well I didn’t want to go alone and I knew you wouldn’t come with me if I told you!”

“Why did you even want to come here in the first place?”

“Ghost hunting. I wanna catch some cool EMF readings and voices and shit. People do it all the time. I brought my camera to catch some on film too.”

“You’re insane.”

“Take this and go stand in the corner. I feel the energy over there and it’s pretty strong. Tell me if it gets like, really cold or something.”

“I’m not getting fucking possessed for your stupid ghost obsession!”

“You don’t have to get possessed. Just stand over there. Please, Hux.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Maybe we have to ask them to show us a sign.”

“No.”

“Hey there, demons. It’s me, ya boy.”

“Kylo, fuck off.”

“Holy shit, Hux, what’s that thing behind you?!”

“What?! I don’t see anything! Kylo, I want to leave!”

“You better be recording this shit!”

“Kylo, I don’t like thi-”

“Hux? Hux! HUX! Oh fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	10. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

“Come on, Kylo! I don’t want to miss it!” Hux shouted behind him as he walked quickly through the woods, stepping over branches and dodging weeds.

“I’m coming,” Kylo said as he trailed behind.

The forest was dark and dim and Kylo struggled to keep up with Hux’s enthusiasm. Kylo had packed a blanket and snacks as well as Hux’s camera. Hux was excited about taking nighttime pictures for his astronomy blog. It was kind of nerdy but also sweet. Kylo liked to watch Hux doing things he enjoyed.

When they reached a suitable clearing, Kylo spread the blanket out on the ground and patted the spot next to him in inviting Hux to sit next to him. They waited for a while before the moon started to peak over the mountains. Kylo leaned against Hux’s shoulder until Hux turned and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him closer.

The moon rose full and bright over the mountains and Hux gasped as he watched it. It was enormous and they could see craters and ridges without the telescope or camera. Hux took some pictures but then leaned back into Kylo’s arms to watch the sky turn pink and then purple and then deep blue before turning black and letting the moonlight shine down on them. The moon gave Kylo’s hair a soft glow, making him seem much more ethereal. Hux sighed and curled up in Kylo’s lap, tugging the blanket over them and flipping through some of the pictures he’d taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	11. Fortune Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

“There is a darkness in you. You are consumed by it. But there is a light also. You are upset by this?” the woman was clearly one with the Force. She could read Kylo clearly.

“I don’t want to go to the light. It has…wronged me. In the past.” Kylo’s voice was choppy, tense, as he spoke.

“There is one who will keep you grounded…one who can show you the way. If the darkness is what you seek.”

“Yes, the Supreme Leader ha-”

“No. Not him. Another. Red like fire and cold like ice. He has a black heart. He will keep you on the path to power and darkness. And strength.”

“Who is he if not the Supreme Leader?”

“The general,” she said wistfully. “Already you have sought him out. Already you have become stronger.”

“Hux? What do you know of him?” Kylo was wary now.

“You care for him. Secretly. As he cares for you. Together, you could be powerful. I see you with him, enforcing his commands.”

Kylo stood abruptly, hands balled tightly with nerves. “Thank you. You have shown me what I could not see.”

...

When Kylo was back on the Finalizer, he went directly to Hux’s quarters, knowing he had to see him. He had to know if this was possible. There was no doubt that he found Hux attractive, but his personality could be difficult to work around.

“Come in.” Kylo did.

“We are going to win. Hux, we are going to conquer everything. It was shown to me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You will become Emperor. We’ll defeat the Supreme Leader together. I’ll be by your side. I’ll enforce your commands and you’ll-”

“Ren, I don’t know who told you this but we’re in the middle of a war. I don’t think it would benefit us to kill Sno-”

“I want to, Hux. I want to kill him for you. It was foreseen in a vision. A wise woman told me about our future.” Kylo stepped closer to cup Hux’s cheek. “Don’t you see? Together we will rule the galaxy.” And with that he bent to gently capture Hux’s lips in a kiss that held every promise he’d made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	12. Cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

The forests of Starkiller Base were home a dark presence. Troopers had whispered about it, even the officers talked about it in hushed voices. Kylo had felt it in the Force. It was a being that was strong in the Force and was angry. Dangerous.

Hux had heard his crew whispering about missing troopers. He began to wonder if there was any truth to it. He asked Kylo as much while they were curled together, sweaty and spent. Kylo stroked Hux’s cheek and pulled him closer.

“Yes. There is something out there.”

“What is it?” Hux asked.

“I’ve only caught a glimpse of it. But it has pale eyes and even paler skin and it’s- I don’t know what happened to it but it’s horribly disfigured. It’s like its face has caved in.”

Hux shivered and pressed his nose to Kylo’s collar bone. “What does it do with the troopers?”

“I don’t know exactly. I have a hunch.”

“Will you tell me?”

Kylo was quiet for a moment and then: “"I think it drains their energy. It sucks out their life. Whatever makes them who they are, it takes that away.”

“What else do you know?” Hux tipped his head back to look and Kylo.

“It’s called Snoke. It’s very powerful. It’s called to me. It knows I’m here. It will try to use me, if it can, to destroy others. It will use you to get to me if it has to.”

“You told it about us?!” Hux sounded panicked.

“No. It read it, took it from my mind. It’s powerful, Hux. We have to be careful.”

Hux nodded. “I trust you to keep us safe.” It was the closest to a love confession he’d give. But he did trust Kylo though Kylo was afraid too. Hux reached for Kylo’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Don’t let it win. Whatever it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	13. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Ben had always been lucky. He seemed to have an uncanny aptitude for timing and knowing what people would do. He had been successful by understanding these reactions, getting what he wanted, taking things, always getting his way.

Except for now.

Right now, he felt ruined. He’d hurt Hux. He’d upset him and Hux had turned and run. Ben thinks he might have been crying. Despite all the luck he’d had, he never felt like anything was worth it. Until Hux. Hux had made his small world feel bigger, brighter. And he’d just ruined that. His luck had run out.

Hux would hate him now. He wouldn’t forgive him for this. He’d gone too far. He’d said something he’d promised Hux he’d never say, picked an insecurity so deep and painful that he knew he could never truly be forgiven. He’d just been angry and it had slipped out. He didn’t really mean it.

The luck was gone. And so was Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	14. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief language

“Have you learned nothing? Are you so blind as to think you can be successful on your own?!”

Kylo shuddered as he listened to Snoke berate him. He knew he had fucked up.

“If you think you’re strong enough to do this as a mortal, perhaps it would be best to show you that you aren’t as indestructible as you seem to believe.”

“Master, I don’t understand.”

“You will spend the next month weaker than you’ve ever been. Every blow will be tenfold. Pain will be more excruciating than anything you’ve felt before. You must learn to understand that you are not strong enough.”

“Please, no! I’ll be more careful, I’ll-”

“Silence!” Snoke roared, then quietly “I will not be persuaded otherwise.” He raised his hand for a brief moment. Kylo didn’t feel any different. Then Snoke rose from his seat and approached Kylo. He raised his hand again and this time struck Kylo across the face.

It felt as if his jaw had been shattered and he cried out in pain, tears instantly springing to his eyes.

“Now you will know your true weakness. Go. You have work to attend to.”

Kylo managed to pick himself up off the ground, struggling to his feet and heading immediately to Hux’s quarters, the place he always sought comfort. When he arrived, Hux took one look at his face and knew something was wrong.

“What did he do to you?”

“He cursed me,” Kylo whimpered. “Everything is so painful, Hux.” Even the small things hurt more than he could imagine. His rough robes rubbing at his skin made him cringe.

Hux stroked his hair. “Let me draw a bath for you. I won’t make it too hot. You need to relax.” He headed to the fresher.

When the bath was prepared, Kylo curled his legs to his chest in the water. Hux slowly stroked his back, making sure to be gentle and careful.

“We will find a way to reverse this. I promise,” Hux said as he leaned down to kiss Kylo’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	15. Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Hux had always enjoyed seeing the leaves change. He loved the color and the smell of autumn on a crisp breeze that made him tuck his nose into his scarf. He secretly enjoyed the crunch of leaves under his boots. But his favorite thing was hiking through the forest with Kylo, admiring the scenery and snuggling close to his side when it got too cold.

Kylo wasn’t as keen on the cold breezes but he loved having Hux close. He always loved the way Hux would wrap an arm around his waist and lean into his side. They’d find a clearing in the woods and lay down in the leaves, staring up at the sky and enjoying the closeness of each other.

Kylo tucked a beautiful red maple leaf into Hux’s hair, insisting it looked beautiful with Hux’s coloring. The reds clashed in a beautiful way. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s mouth, sighing when Hux opened up for him and allowed their tongues to meet. It never failed to send a spark down Kylo’s spine. Hux’s mouth was intoxicating.

When they’d get home, Kylo would grab two ciders and a blanket and they’d sit on the bench they’d purchased for the porch and drink while they watched the leaves swirling through the air. It was just one of the reasons Hux loved autumn more than any other season. He always had a reason to be close to Kylo when the leaves turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	16. Headless Horseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Things had been quiet in the town of Sleepy Hollow. Hux was just closing up shop in town as the sun was setting. He decided he’d walk along the river on his way home as it was a pleasantly cool evening and the sounds of the river soothed him. It was foggy though, and Hux had to go slowly to make sure he didn’t trip on the cobblestones.

Up ahead he could see a tall figure walking quickly ahead of him. The figure turned suddenly and looked at him before turning and speeding up. Hux didn’t think much of it and carried on. When he looked up from the cobblestones a few minutes later, the figure was nowhere in sight.

There was a sound coming from somewhere behind him, it sounded like hooves on the path. Hux wasn’t sure why anyone would be riding at this time or in this fog but he made sure to stay close to the edge of the road so he wasn’t in danger of getting trampled. The hoofbeats were speeding up, rapidly approaching him but when he turned, he didn’t see anything but a tall figure hurdling at him. He hit the ground hard, all the wind leaving his body, leaving him gasping for air. He looked up enough to see the rider and horse pass him and to see that the rider didn’t have a head.

“What- what was that?” he sputtered as he got his breath back.

“It would have killed you. The headless horseman is not to be taken lightly. It’s a real threat.”

Hux looked up at the man who had saved him. His eyes and hair were dark and blended into the shadow so his face appeared to glow in the moonlight. He was extremely striking. Hux put that thought out of his head. It wouldn’t do to think that about perfect strangers in a time like this.

“You…saved my life.”

“Yes, and I intend to make sure it stays that way. Come with me, he’ll be back soon. We should make ourselves scarce before he does.”

Hux nodded and accepted the proffered hand. “I- I don’t know your name,” he said after he’d brushed himself off.

“Ben. I’ve been trying to track this thing for months. You’re lucky I found you when I did.” Ben looked him up and down. “We’ll go back to my house. It’s not far. I’ll make sure you don’t end up headless yourself.” He winked and started down the path leaving Hux blushing and hurrying to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	17. Foxfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

The weather had turned cold quickly and Ben and Hux were forced into their tent early to seek shelter from the chilly breeze. Hux curled up next to Ben, wrapping the sleeping bags around them instead of actually getting inside. Ben’s body heat was much warmer than any flannel lined sleeping bag could be. Hux was nearly warm enough to go to sleep, Ben’s fingers carding through his hair a pleasant sensation that lulled him further. It was just before he closed his eyes that he noticed the bluish light coming from outside the tent.

“Ben, do you see that?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Ben nuzzled his hair and didn’t open his eyes.

“There’s something outside. It’s a light or…or something.”

Ben propped himself up on one elbow and looked. He could see the faint blue glow, too dim to be a flashlight but bright enough to cast a reasonable amount of light.

“Let’s have a look,” he said and he pulled the blankets off and reached for his boots.

“Ben! It’s cold!”

“Yeah, put on a jacket. I’ll meet you out there.”

“No, wait!” Hux hissed, but Ben was already unzipping the tent and crawling through the entrance.

Hux scrambled to get his coat on and hurried out to follow Ben. What he saw was fascinating. Ben was there at the edge of the clearing, a dark shadow surrounded in by blue light. It seemed as though the trees were glowing, patches of soft blue light dappled the forest.

“Foxfire,” Ben smiled as he turned to look at Hux.

“It’s beautiful,” said Hux as he stepped closer, I to the light.

“Yes,” Ben said. “It is. Some people say it’s created by fairies.”

Hux looked up at Ben. He looked beautiful in the blue glow. It silhouetted his hair, giving him a blue halo and making his skin look like marble. Ben smirked and leaned down to kiss Hux’s cheek. Hux’s cheeks heated knowing he’d been caught staring.

“Come on, let’s go back to the tent. It’s cold out here.” Ben took Hux’s hand and led him back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	18. Harley Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gratuitous descriptions of Hux's sexy Harley Quinn outfit and also for sexual language

“Hux? Are you almost ready?” Kylo called up the stairs.

“Just a minute!”

Kylo sighed. Hux had been working on his costume (whatever it was) for hours and he wouldn’t let Kylo see. Kylo was getting frustrated and the party started in 20 minutes. He waited.

“It’s been a minute!” he said dryly.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Hux said. His shoes clicked on the floor as if he were in heels. He appeared at the top of the steps and Kylo’s jaw dropped.

Hux was wearing blue and red shorts so tiny and tight that they left nothing to the imagination. His long legs were clad in fishnet stockings and he was indeed wearing heels. He had a crop top and a blue and red bomber jacket with a choker proudly displaying the word ‘puddin’. He slung a painted baseball bat over his shoulder. “See something you like?” He grinned. His face was painted white which seemed overkill given his fair complexion. One eye was smuged with blue eye shadow, the other with red. Lipstick ad been carefully applied and then artfully smudged across his lush lips.

“You look- I…This is obscene. You can’t go to the party like this, Hux, I can see like…your whole cock!”

“That’s never bothered you before,” Hux said walking towards the door. He winked at Kylo.

“Yeah but I don’t want everyone else to see!” Kylo continued to protest as he followed Hux out the door. “And this is not what I thought you meant when you said to dress as 'your puddin,’” he gestured to his pudding cup costume. Hux threw his head back and laughed, the pigtail wig shaking along with his laughter.

“At least this stupid thing will hide the massive hard on I’m gonna have watching you in those tiny shorts all night.” He got in the car and they headed out to the party. He’d make sure they didn’t stay out too late. He was gonna get Hux out of those little shorts one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	19. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic descriptions of sex and language

“Kylo, what did you do?!” Hux was panicking.

“I- I don’t know! I guess the Force connection was too powerful and something went wrong!” Kylo looked down at his (well, Hux’s) thin, pale body. “I don’t wanna be stuck like this forever!”

“Fuck you, Kylo! My body isn’t that bad!”

“You’re so scrawny!”

“Well at least I’m not just some monsterous wall of meat with an absurdly large cock!”

“Hey! I don’t see you complaining when it’s so far up your ass you can’t fucking control yourself!”

Hux flushed red. “Well let’s see you try to keep your composure then!”

Kylo blinked at him. “Are you…suggesting what I think you are?”

“Yes, if that’s fine with you,” Hux said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Kylo groaned, already scrambling to grab the lube. He didn’t want to damage Hux’s body by causing any unnecessary pain. Hux wouldn’t let him forget it once he swapped them back (if that was even possible).

Hux slicked his fingers and began teasing Kylo’s entrance. Given that it wasn’t really Kylo’s but his own body, he was quite familiar with the process. He had Kylo pushing back and moaning on 3 fingers fairly quickly and he was taking immense satisfaction in getting Kylo worked up so quickly. Once he was confident he wouldn’t be tearing anything, he slicked himself up and pushed in.

The sounds Kylo made were obscene, almost animalistic. “Fuck, Hux, more please!”

“See? I told you you couldn’t keep it together,” Hux said, the smirk evident in his voice. He punctuated the last word with a deep thrust that had Kylo moaning and biting down on his fist.

“I’m- ah! I’m not going to last long,” Kylo said, struggling to get the words out.

Hux stroked his sides, encouraging him to let go, to come on his own ridiculous cock. When he did, he was shaking and panting, all composure gone. Hux followed closely behind, collapsing on top of his own body, boneless. After lying there for a few moments he propped himself up.

“How the fuck do we switch back?” Hux asked.

“No idea,” Kylo answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	20. Local Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for spooky content?

“What’s so special about these woods?” Hux asked, trudging behind Ben carrying their gear.

“There’s supposed to be some spooky stuff out here. Thought it would be fun for Halloween,” he smiled, bumping shoulders with Hux.

They continued into the woods and ended up in a clearing. There was a circle in the center which was dark and void of any living things. The grass ended and the earth seemed scorched.

“What is that?” Hux asked, stoping just outside the circle.

“They call it the Devil’s Tramping Ground. Nothing grows there. No animals will get near it. They say the devil paces there while coming up with plans to ruin men.” Ben said. He dropped the tent equipment at his feet.

“I don’t think that’s real.”

“Fine, then,” Ben was smirking and that never meant anything good. “Guess we’ll just have to spend the night in the middle.”

“Whatever. It’s just a dead patch of ground. Probably just one too many bonfires.” Hux shrugged. He wasn’t worried. It was just a stupid legend.

They pitched the tent and went to explore the surrounding area. When it got dark, they lit a fire and heated their dinner before heading to bed. Ben spooned around Hux, an arm wrapped around his waist. They both slept relatively undisturbed. Hux had thought he’d heard a soft voice speaking to him but was convinced it had just been in a dream he was having. He moved back closer to Ben and drifted off again.

When he awoke in the morning, he unzipped the tent and stepped outside to take a piss.

“Ben.” He froze. “Ben, wake up.” He spoke a bit louder so Ben might hear him.

Ben woke up and poked his head out of the tent. Within seconds he was scrambling to get out. The woods were gone. The clearing was gone. The circle was gone.

“Ben, where are we?”

“I…I don’t know, Hux.” His voice was shaking and he sounded scared. “People have reported waking up in strange places but…I didn’t know they meant this.”

“Let’s find our way back,” Hux said, taking Ben’s hand.

“Hux, what’s that over by the trees?” Hux didn’t see anything.

“There.” Ben pointed.

“There’s nothing. Ben are you sure you-”

Hux stopped. He could see it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	21. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Hux was sleeping soundly. It was rare he slept this well but he’d drifted off with Kylo wrapped around him so he was warm and sated. He’d been asleep for a few hours before he was woken and then had laid there for a few minutes before he realized anything was wrong.

Kylo was mumbling something. Hux thought maybe he was just sleep talking. He stroked Kylo’s arm in what he hoped was a soothing way. Kylo’s arm was wrenched out of his grasp and then Kylo was trembling and crying, sobs wracking his large frame.

“No! No, don’t! Please,” Kylo cried.

Hux bolted upright, turning to face Kylo. Clearly he was having a nightmare although Hux wasn’t sure who he was begging. He put his hand on Kylo’s chest, right over his heart. He could feel the erratic pulse of it beneath his fingers. He stroked Kylo’s hair and willed him to wake up.

It wasn’t long before Kylo woke up, his eyes were watery and his cheeks wet. He looked up at Hux who was hovering over him. He stretched his arms and wrapped them tightly around Hux’s waist, burying his face into Hux’s thigh.

“It’s okay, Kylo. You’re safe,” he said softly, brushing his fingers through Kylo’s sweat damp hair.

Kylo was still crying although much quieter than before. He slowly got control over his breathing and Hux pushed the hair out of his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Silence.

“You don’t have to tell me but I’m here for you, okay?”

A few minutes passed and then: “I’m afraid it was a vision,” Kylo said, his voice choppy.

“What was?”

“I saw him…kill you. And there wasn’t anything I could do. I just…I caught your body. I couldn’t save you.”

Hux didn’t know what to say. “Who?”

“Sn- Snoke. He…” Hux could feel the tears hot on his thigh.

“But why?”

“I don’t know, Hux. But I couldn’t stop him.”

“It was just a dream, Kylo. You’d never allow me to be hurt.” He laid down and pulled Kylo close to him. The knight rested his head against Hux’s chest and started to calm down. Hux hugged him and kissed his sweaty hair.

“Don’t leave me, Hux. I won’t make it without you,” he whispered.

“I have no intention of ever doing anything of the sort.” Hux reassured him. “I think we’d even be able to get rid of Snoke if you wanted.”

Kylo nodded. “Anything. Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	22. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Hux hadn’t seen Kylo without the mask. He didn’t know what kind of disfigured nightmare lurked behind it. He only knew that Ren was violent, angry, and extremely powerful, all which made him more intriguing to Hux. He was drawn to that kind of raw power. He craved being the one to control it. 

The first time Hux saw Kylo without the mask he was stunned. This soft, youthful face was something he hadn’t expected. No wonder Kylo kept it covered. How was anyone supposed to fear him when he looked like that. Hux found himself attracted to Ren. He liked the softness of his jaw, the long aquiline nose, the warm eyes he tried to keep cold and hard. Hux found himself thinking about that particular set of features more than he’d like to admit. He was beautiful.

And then Starkiller had happened. The mask was gone as Hux had always wanted, but in it’s place, a scar that tore across Ren’s smooth skin. Hux found this oddly beautiful too. Such a complex set of features, marred by such a violent marking. When Ren lay in the medbay, Hux sat by his bacta tank, then by his bed. He stared openly at that face he’d come to love, occasionally brush an errant strand of hair away when no one was around. He let his fingers trace the edge of that scar, vowing to destroy the ones who had made Kylo feel he’d ever needed that mask in the first place. For look how fierce he’d become without it. People would see the scar and know he was a weapon. Hux would see the scar and think him all the more beautiful for having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	23. B Movie Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

“Hux? Which one do you want: The Mole People or Chopping Mall?”

“Definitely Chopping Mall. I’m not watching a bunch of wrinkly men writhe around in the dirt for an hour,” Hux answered as he returned with a big bowl of popcorn.

Ben laughed and Hux took the seat next to him, leaning back against Ben’s shoulder. “What’s this about anyway?” he asked.

“No clue. Axe murderer in a mall maybe?” Ben said as he pressed play.

They did this every October. They’d run through a list of horror movies so bad they were basically an insult to cinema and they’d laugh their way through it. Hux always made enough popcorn for them to snack on the entire time and Ben loaded them up on sodas and gummy bears. Hux looked forward to it every year. It was the one time he allowed himself junk food in massive quantities and one of the few times he got to enjoy something so silly.

It turned out that Chopping Mall was about teens getting stuck in a mall with killer security robots. It was super campy and had both Ben and Hux doubling over with laughter and shouting at the moronic choices of the characters.

“This is horrible,” Hux said, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I know! These people are idiots! Promise me if we’re ever locked in a mall with murderous robots you won’t bail on me?”

Hux giggled. “Of course I wouldn’t.” He kissed Ben’s cheek.

“Okay good because I’m gonna need someone to sacrifice when they catch me hiding behind the pretzel stand.” Ben laughed.

Hux gasped and then smacked Ben’s arm. “You absolute asshole!” he shrieked.

“You love me,” Ben grinned.

“I’d push you in front of one of those things to save myself.”

“That’s the Hux I know,” said Ben as he pulled Hux close and kissed the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	24. Abandoned Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

‘It’s just urban exploring,’ Hux told himself. But honestly he was worried about being caught trespassing and subsequently being arrested. Hux wasn’t the kind of person to sneak out after dark, climb down the gutter, and get into trouble while his parents slept. But that’s exactly what he was doing.

Kylo was waiting at the bottom of the gutter, flashlight in hand. He was the reason Hux was breaking the rules in the first place. Hux wanted to make sure Kylo thought he was cool enough, brave enough, just…enough. He wanted Kylo to like him. He just wished Kylo wasn’t so much of a delinquent.

They walked silently to Kylo’s car and Hux slipped into the passenger seat. Hux’s parents would never let him ride along with Kylo. 'He doesn’t have enough experience behind the wheel,“ his father would say. It was bullshit but Hux didn’t want to get in trouble. Kylo didn’t speak until they were a few blocks from Hux’s house.

"I’m glad you could make it,” he said. His eyes were shining in the dashboard lights and his lips were quirking up at the corner.

Hux nodded. “Where are we going?”

“It’s an abandoned mill. I think it’ll be cool,” he said and smiled.

“Y-yeah. Cool.”

When they pulled up to the mill, they got out of the car and headed down the gravel road. Hux gripped his flashlight nervously. He wanted to take Kylo’s hand. He wasn’t sure that would go well though. They made their way through the mill. The wood floors Kylo creaked as they walked.

“You know why I brought you here, right?” Kylo asked.

“To look at that rotting water wheel?”

“No.” Suddenly he was very close to Hux. Very, very close, inches from Hux’s mouth. There was only one thing Hux could focus on and that was pressing his lips to Kylo’s.

It was as soft as Hux had expected. Kylo had a very generous mouth and Hux couldn’t help the way he sighed into it. Kylo was giving teasing kitten licks to his lips and Hux couldn’t think straight. He opened his mouth and Kylo took full advantage. Kylo’s hands were everywhere and they were pulling Hux closer. When they finally broke apart, Hux swayed forward a bit, chasing Kylo’s mouth.

“I brought you here for that. I wanted you to remember it,” Kylo said.

“As if I could possibly forget that. No one’s ever kissed me before.”

“No one?”

“Just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	25. Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Ben, stage name Kylo, spent all his free time around Esmeralda, his elephant. She was calm and gentle and helped soothe his nerves when he was feeling agitated or anxious. He had trained her himself, never using the bull hook on her, only rewarding her for good performance. They had formed a strong bond over the few years they had spent together. Ben would play with her, teach her new tricks, and sit with her during down time. She had become a fixture in his life.

When Hux had taken over as Ring Leader, Ben wasn’t sure he liked him. He had nearly gotten rid of Kylo and Esmeralda’s act which would have put him out of work and Esmeralda in danger of being killed or sold off to someone who thought the bull hook was an acceptable way to deal with such a beautiful creature. Ben had worked hard to prove that the expense of caring for the elephant was worth it. She brought in droves of people looking to see something so rare and magical. It was an escape from the depressing conditions they were used to.

“Please,” he’d said. “Let me show you why she’s so special.” He’d taken Hux’s hand and led him to Esmeralda. He tapped her shoulder and she knelt, allowing Hux to climb up onto her back, followed by Ben. Hux had clung to Ben’s waist for dear life at first. He wasn’t used to being so high up. Ben soon showed him that there was nothing to fear. They’d walked around the grounds, through the fields and to a pond Ben knew. He liked to take her there on hot days and let her walk through the shallow water. She’d spray him with her trunk and he’d laugh, splashing her back. When they arrived, Hux seemed unsure about riding into the water but Ben reassured him. Esmeralda dipped her trunk into the water and raised it high after a moment, spraying a shower of water over the both of them. Hux shrieked and Ben laughed, turning around so he could gauge Hux’s reactions. Hux was laughing too.

Ben leaned back and lay against Esmeralda’s head. He reached back to scratch behind her ear and shoo away a few flies which were bothering her.

“She’s special, Hux. She’s not dangerous.”

“You care for her a great deal, I can tell.”

“Yes. She’s the only constant friend I’ve had,” Ben seemed embarrassed about that. Surely Hux would think he was pathetic.

“But she’s loyal to you. She cares for you too. I can see that. I want your act to be the highlight of the show. You two perform well together and it’s compelling. I think it will draw people.”

“Really?! You’re gonna make us the stars?” Kylo sat up quickly and beamed at Hux. In a rush of excitement he leaned forward and kissed Hux quickly on the mouth. He seemed to instantly recognize his mistake and started to apologise when Hux stopped him by kissing him again.

“You’re the best act in this place, Ben.”

Ben stared at him, jaw slack and stunned.

“Now, we should be getting back to camp. I’d like you to come to dinner at my tent tonight. Bring Esmeralda if you’d like. I’ll make sure they have food for her too.”

Ben nodded excitedly. “We’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	26. Classic Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language

Hux and Kylo had hiked into the mountains to enjoy the cool weather and vibrant foliage. They hadn’t been together that long and they took the day getting to know each other better. Kylo had driven them the hour or so to the hiking trails and Hux had prepared a lunch for them to eat and plenty of snacks for the trail. They were planning on camping out. They had decided tent camping was out of the question since a tent was expensive and neither of them had one. Kylo had put a mattress in the back of the black SUV he drove and had added lots of pillows and blankets to make it cozy and warm. Hux laughed when he saw it, saying it reminded him of some awful bachelor pad. But he’d also kissed Kylo’s cheek and smiled so he must have liked it anyway.

Now the sun was setting and they were sipping hot cocoa out of tin cups and watching the fire. It was getting late and they were both tired from the long day of hiking.

“I think I’m going to head to bed soon,” Kylo said.

“Mhmm,” Hux agreed. He was usually the first to bed.

He doused the fire as Kylo put their food away Hux was about to change into his sweatpants and fleece when he saw it. A cloud uncovered the moon and Hux stared up at it. This was bad. Very bad. Before Hux could stop it, he was changing. He’d thought he’d gotten over this. It hadn’t happened in so long.

Kylo sat up from where he was laying in the back of the car. “Hux? Oh, fuck!”

Where his boyfriend had sat, now stood a giant werewolf. Kylo backed away as slowly as possible. He did know this about Hux. He didn’t really want to know this about Hux. He reached for the trunk door and closed himself in. He watched Hux storm around and shake the car. Kylo was shaking with fear as Hux growled and snapped outside. All he’d wanted was a romantic night with his boyfriend, cuddling for warmth and drinking cocoa.

He didn’t sleep that night. Hux had run off into the woods and Kylo had stayed huddled against the backs of the rear seats. At some point he’d broken down into tears, wondering why things always went so poorly in his love life. He really liked Hux too.

When the sun rose, Kylo crept out of the car and looked around. Maybe this had all been an elaborate dream. Maybe he’d see Hux walking towards him from the campfire with a smile on his face and breakfast in his hands. No such luck.

What he did see were claw marks leading into the woods and ripped clothing strewn around the forest floor. He looked up from this evidence and saw someone hunched down in the bushes.

“Hux?!” he cried out. He ran towards the figure as fast as he could. When he got closer he realized it was Hux.

“I’m sorry, Ky. I’m so sorry. I should have told you,” he said, his voice breaking.

Kylo took off his own sweatshirt and wrapped it around Hux, hugging him as he did so.

“I didn’t want you to be scared of me because I really like you and this hasn’t happened in years so I thought it wouldn’t happen again and you probably want to break up. I get it. I’m-” Hux was wound up and therefore extremely talkative.

“Hey, I don’t want to break up with you. I mean, I was kind of freaked out but having a werewolf boyfriend is kind of badass,” he winked. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said as he helped Hux off the ground and back towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	27. Haunted Object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language

“You gotta come help me look through this stuff! It’ll be cool, I promise! Please, Hux?”

“Better be worth it,” Hux said. He slammed the receiver on the hook and ran down the stairs to the garage where his bike was propped up against the wall. It was one of his few possessions and his most cherished since it was what allowed him to see Ben. He peddled as fast as he could until Ben’s house came into view, backed by dark woods and mostly surrounded by rolling fields. His bike kicked up a cloud of dust as he skidded to a stop and dropped his bike, heading for the front door.

He knocked quickly and then barged in, not bothering to wait for a proper answer.

“Oh! Hi, Armitage!” Leia had clearly been reaching for the doorknob.

“Hi, Mrs. Organa,” he said as he ran past her and up the stairs. He looked around when he reached the top and saw Ben’s head poking through the ceiling where the ladder was extended. He climbed up into the dim, stifling air of the attic.

Ben had found a box of old stuff tucked into the corner behind some old Halloween decorations. He’d wanted to sort through the stuff with Hux but had clearly gotten impatient because several things were already strewn about the boards that made up the attic floor. Among them were an old radio, a pack of old baseball cards, and some tapes.

“Look at this,” Ben said, handing Hux an old silver hand mirror. It was antiqued with use and had a crack running up the center.

“Cool,” Hux said. He set it with the other things and continued to dig through the box. Both of them kept returning their gazes to the mirror though.

Ben snatched it up after awhile. “I thought I saw…SHIT!” He dropped the mirror and it landed on the wood with a dull thud.

“What happened?” Hux asked.

“There was something…in there.”

“What kind of something?”

“Like a guy…but really old and his face was all…fucked up. It was collapsed or something. Really creepy,” Ben said.

Hux picked up the mirror. At first he didn’t see anything either but then he shifted it a bit in his hands and saw him. He had ice blue eyes, a horrible wrinkled face, and a twisted mouth.

“Ben, I don’t like this. I think we should go back downstairs.” Hux’s voice was shaking.

“Who is he?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t fucking care, it’s not right. It’s a haunted mirror. I don’t want to look at it anymore.”

Ben was staring into it. Hux could see that Ben wasn’t hearing him. Ben was mouthing something to the mirror and for a split second, Hux thought he heard a voice say ‘join me.’ He figured it might be his imagination but as he looked at Ben, he knew something wasn’t right. Ben’s eyes had a slightly glazed over quality to them. He turned to look at Hux.

“We have to join him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	28. Sexy Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for absolute filth. And language.

“Are you almost ready?” Kylo called down the hall. Hux had been in the bathroom for ages doing…something.

“Shit! Yes, sorry, I didn’t realize the time!” Hux said. “Just a minute!”

Kylo sighed. He was excited for Phasma’s party but he wanted to get there on time. He’d heard about Phasma’s parties and didn’t want to miss out.

Hux came barreling down the hall wearing the most scandalous outfit Kylo had ever seen him in. He was dressed as a cat, if cats had fishnet stockings, tight skimpy dresses, and thigh high boots. He had clearly spent a long time on his makeup: he had a perfect smokey eye and the classic cat nose and whiskers drawn on his cheeks.

“How do I look?” he said, turning around and shaking his ass a little, showing off the tail he’d sewn onto the dress.

“Oh, Hux. Wow,” Kylo was breathless. The costume showed off the long lines of his legs and his perfect backside. All he could think about was how well those perfect cheeks fit in his hands and how much he wanted to grab them.

Hux knew what kind of effect he had on Kylo. He smirked and sauntered over, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck and leaning up to kiss Kylo only to duck to the side and nip his jaw. Kylo moaned softly, reaching to paw at Hux’s ass.

“You are such a fucking tease,” he hissed into Hux’s ear.

“You’re one to talk. All you’re wearing is pants and suspenders. And this cute little bowtie,” Hux purred, licking Kylo’s neck just above the black bowtie. “What are you even supposed to be?”

Kylo was pulling Hux’s hips closer to his own, grinding against him subtly. “I’m- mmh Magic Mike.”

“Oh yeah? You gonna strip for me?” Hux batted his heavily made up eyes and ran a hand down Kylo’s chest.

“Only if you’re a good little kitty at the party,” he said.

“Sure you don’t want to do it now?” He licked the shell of Kylo’s ear.

“Fuck, Hux,” he panted. “We need to go.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think you’ve fully appreciated this costume yet,” Hux winked and doubled over at the waist, his dress riding up and showing off a lacy pair of panties.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Kylo sighed. “But no, we gotta go. I promised Phasma we’d be there.”

“Hm. Fine, but you’re driving.”

They got into the car and began the drive across town to Phasma’s. They’d only been on the road 10 minutes before Hux was reaching over and palming Kylo through his pants.

“Hhh- Hux, please, I’m not gonna last long if you do that.”

“Mm, well maybe I don’t want you to last. Maybe,” he slipped his hand I to Kylo’s pants, “I want you to be all sticky with want all night.”

“Ah! Oh god, Hux,” Kylo was speeding. He hoped beyond hope they didn’t get pulled over. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain this. He was so close. Hux’s fingers teased over his tip and he felt himself slip over the edge.

“Fuck! Hux, baby, please!” he cried.

Hux removed his hand and lapped his fingers clean. “Mmm, you’re so pretty when you come.”

“Oh, I’m getting you back for that. You’re going to regret getting me all sticky.”

“Who me? Never,” Hux grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	29. Spooky Movie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

When Ben and Hux had met at university, Ben had been studying abroad in London. They’d gotten really close since then and when they’d been dating for a while, Hux had asked Ben to move in with him. He knew this would be a bit of a challenge since Ben was from New York and still had friends and a life there. Ben, to Hux’s surprise, had agreed without hesitation. They’d been enjoying it until Ben had started saying something about an old man sitting on the chair in the corner.

Hux had come home from work to find Ben staring at the old chair.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Ben asked, voice shaky.

“Ben, who are you talking to?”

Get out of my house! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Ben stumbled back, terrified. “Hux, there’s something here. A spirit or something.”

They had held off calling anyone until one night, the bed started shaking violently and the dresser had slid around the room. Hux had clung to Kylo, shaking and crying with terror. Ben had been just as afraid but had managed to hold it together for Hux. That morning, they called a husband and wife team who specialized in hauntings and exorcisms.

The man told them his wife was able to see the spirits, communicate with them. Hux and Ben watched her walk through their home, searching for the spirit. Eventually she came back with the news: there was an angry spirit in their home. But even worse, there was something much darker. It would only get worse before it got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	30. Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for major character death and gore (details in the end notes)

“What happened to him?” Hux asked the medical staff as they hurried Kylo through the halls on a stretcher.

“He’s been bitten by something. We’re not sure what it was but he’s having some kind of…reaction,”

“Will he be okay?”

“We aren’t sure yet. We’ll know more once we’ve studied him a bit. Now, please stay here, General. We can’t have anyone risking infection.”

Hux stood helplessly while the door slammed in front of him. Kylo was sick and potentially in danger of dying. Hux was scared but he was trying to keep calm and remain hopeful. It was hard to do with the doctor’s assessment.

He stayed outside in the waiting area for days. He would check on Kylo periodically and was horrified to find his condition deteriorating quickly. All he wanted to do was hold Kylo’s hand and protect him while he looked so weak but he wasn’t allowed.

Kylo was constantly sweaty and running a fever. His skin looked almost gray. He looked like he was slowly dying. Nothing scared Hux more than losing Kylo. He wouldn’t let him die, at least not alone. When the doctors left, Hux punched in his override code for the door and walked in. He sat in a chair by the edge of Kylo’s bed.

“Kylo, can you hear me? I’m so gald to see you. I miss you so much,” he stroked the back of Kylo’s hand with his thumb. “They told me you’re dying. They told me you probably won’t make it. I want to die with you,” Hux managed to get out through the tightness in his throat.

“H- Hux?”

Hux’s head shot up. Kylo could barely move but his fingers twitched where they touched Hux’s. Hux couldn’t stop himself from jumping up to kiss Kylo. He clung to Kylo’s neck and buried his face in Kylo’s shoulder. He smelled like stale sweat, blood, and decay.

“Bite me, Kylo. Take me with you. I don’t want to be alone again,” Hux was crying now but he didn’t care.

“Hux, no. I can’t do that. I don’t want to be the one to hurt you,” Kylo whispered.

“What will you become? When you die, I mean,” Hux asked.

“Living Dead. It’s a disease, Hux. I don’t want you to-”

“If you die, so will I.”

The doctors had returned and were hurrying to unlock the doors and remove Hux. “Please, Kylo! They’re going to take you away from me! I can’t stand it! I don’t want to be alone,”

Kylo cupped his face, leaned to kiss him softly an then bit deep into his throat.

“I’ll see you on the other side, my darling,” Kylo whispered as the light faded from Hux’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is dying slowly from an infection, Hux can't stand to be without him so he has Kylo kill him by biting his throat. He dies.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


	31. All Hallows Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply

Ben and Hux had made their costumes together: one raven and one cat. Ben wore a cloak hemmed with jet back feathers and a pointed hood which acted as a beak. Hux wore a sweater trimmed in fur with a hood that he’d sewn little ears to. They were proud of their costumes even if a lot of people would argue they were too old to trick or treat. They didn’t care. It was an excuse for them to be alone together, something they didn’t get to do as often as they’d like. There was always someone trying to get in the way of their time together.

They’d lined their eyes in black, Hux adding whiskers to his cheeks. They’d spent a long time roaming the neighborhood collecting candy in pillowcases but they’d gotten tired of being stared at because they were two teenagers in cloaks. They’d wandered into the woods behind Ben’s house and found an abandoned campsite and Ben had pulled Hux over to get a look. It wasn’t much. There was an old, punctured tent and a charred fire pit. They sat next to each other on a log.

“Hux,” Ben said as he sat down.

“Yeah?”

“You’re my best friend. I don’t want it to be weird.”

“Don’t want what to be weird?”

“I really like you Hux. More than just a friend, I mean.”

Hux blinked. “I…I-” he couldn’t comprehend this confession. “You do?”

Ben had reached up and stroked Hux’s cheekbone and he couldn’t help but lean into it. He secretly felt the same love and longing to pull Ben close and never let go but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It was all he had. But now, Ben was leaning closer and Hux was filling that gap. When their lips met, Hux tangled his fingers in Ben’s hair and hugged him tightly. He’d heard kissing described as fireworks and honestly, that was nowhere close to how perfect Ben felt. It was too much. Hux broke away and hid his face against Ben’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he could feel tears soaking into the soft material of Ben’s cloak.

“Hux? Oh, shit. Shhhh,” he rubbed Hux’s back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you-” Ben was trying to apologise?

Hux shook his head. “No, no that’s…….you didn’t! Ben,” he tugged Ben closer, snuggling his face into the cloak. He’d felt so alone before. Ben was his only friend, the only person he’d ever loved. He hadn’t been able to stop the crush where it started.

Ben stroked Hux’s hair and kissed the side of his head. “Hux,” he whispered.

“M'right here,” he murmured.

“I love you,” Ben said, kissing the top of his head.

Hux was crying again. “I love you too, Ben.” He’d never felt this way. He was almost positive no one loved him before Ben. He was so used to being alone and now he didn’t have to be.

“Where do you want to go?” Ben asked. It was starting to get chilly.

“Are your parents home?” Hux asked.

“No, they’re gone tonight.”

“We can watch a scary movie?”

“Yeah,” Ben grinned. That was just an excuse for them to stay close together, cuddled, safe and warm.

All he’d wanted was Hux. And now he had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @kyluxtrashbin


End file.
